Your love's got me shaking
by EmileeChambers
Summary: For Clare Edwards, life had never been easy. She had a family that didn't care about her, and soon turned to drugs, alcohol and meaningless sex. When Clare meets Eli her whole world is flipped upside down.


Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi in any way. I do however own Alyx.

Warning : This is a rated M story for a reason. Not only is there sex,there's underage drinking, drug use and language that could be offensive to some readers.

Authors note : Clare will be very out of character in this story. She parties,drinks and has had sex before. Eli will be out of character a bit too, but not as much as Clare. Julia is still alive in this story but her and Eli never dated,they are best friends in this story. Adam is **not **ftm.

Summary : For Clare Edwards, life had never been easy. She had a family that didn't care about her, and soon turned to drugs, alcohol and meaningless sex. When Clare meets Eli her whole world is flipped upside down. Their love story isn't exactly a fairy tale, but never the less it is theirs.

Life had never been easy for Clare Edwards. She grew up in a messed up family, it had gotten so bad that her sister Darcy had moved out at the age of 16. Clare was sure she was going to follow in her sisters footprints, leaving the moment she turned 16. It was January and Clare couldn't wait until April 1st until she could finally move out. Clare was looking forward to the party she was attending tonight. She didn't really know the people there but her friend since birth Alyx was going to be there. Alyx was the kind of girl who didn't give a shit about anything. She didn't care about her grades, or what people thought of her. She didn't care about having sex with multiple guys,and she drank and did drugs. When Clare first entered high school, her and Alyx were exact oposites. People didn't understand how they could have been friends. When Clare's mum died the summer of Grade nine going into grade ten, Clare changed. She became more and more like Alyx. She started staying out late, going to parties and drinking.

Clare felt her phone buzz and rolled her eyes when she realized the caller ID was Adam Torres. Adam was the one who was throwing the party, he didn't attend Degrassi like Clare and Alyx did so that's why Clare feard not knowing the people there. Alyx and Adam had been dating for a little over two years. Clare pressed the talk button on her iPhone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Clare asked while looking through her closet to try to figure out what to wear.

"Hey Clare, nothing really. Hey, you remember Eli, right?" Adam asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Uh.. I think so. Goth boy? Black hair? Drives a hearse? Incredibly good looking.." Clare trailed off remembering when she met Eli a few months ago.

"Yeah that's him. He sure is 'dreamy'. Anyway, he's going to be here tonight just a heads up." Clare's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, Adam. But I gotta go get ready.. Alyx and I will be there in a few hours?" Clare said while worrying about what she was going to wear.

"Yeah,alright. Bye Clare." Adam hung up.

Clare sighed, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way about somebody. She convinced herself that she didn't care about guys anymore after her and KC dated,that all changed when she met Eli. Eli and her had been getting pretty close and she knew that he was something more to her than someone to fool around with. They haden't had sex yet,but they've gotten close to it before. This scared Clare, she had had sex before but she knew that with Eli it would be more than just sex. Clare decided on wearing a blue mini dress with zebra print shoes and accessories. Clare had just finished her makeup when she heard her front door open.

"Clare Edwards you better be ready!" Alyx shouted while running up the stairs. Clare smiled to herself and grabbed her black clutch before leaving her bedroom to greet Alyx a the top of the stairs.

"Alyx, you look stunning as always!" Clare said while wraping her arms aroung her to hug her.

"Damn Clare, you trying to impress me?" someone said from the stairs. Clare quickly turned her head and noticed Eli standing on her stairs looking at her. Clare couldn't help but blush as she pulled away from Alyx.

"What? No hug for me?" Eli asked while holding his arms out. Clare rolled her eyes and quickly gave Eli a hug.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Eli asked with his arm slung over Clare's shoulder. Clare and Alyx both nodded. Clare's dad walked out of his room and waved at the three before going downstairs. The small group walked downstairs and out to Morty, Eli's hearse. They trio soon arrived at Adam's house and noticed how many people were already there.

Eli wraped his arm around Clare's waist as soon as he helped her out of Morty. Clare couldn't help but blush,she hated how much she liked him. Alyx ran to catch up with Eli and Clare, her long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Holy fuck, it's freezing out." she said while rubbing her arms to warm up her body.

"Well Alyx, you are wearing a dress right now, and no coat. It's January, remember? January is not the time to look like a hooker." Eli said and chuckled a bit. Clare slapped his arm

"Don't dis Alyx like that. She looks stunning. And anyway, that dress is apparently my clothing looks like hooker clothing?" Clare said while cocking an eyebrow. Eli lowered his head and whispered in Clare's ear

"I'd much rather see that dress on you. Actually, I'd much rather see that dress off you and on my bedroom floor." Clare shivered a bit when Eli gently kissed her neck. Clare loved what Alyx was wearing. She had on her pink and black mini dress with black heals and a pink clutch with her.

When Eli opened the door to Adam's, the three were instantly consumed with the smell of alcohol and weed. The roar of people shouting over each other and music blaring was like heaven for Clare. Alyx soon found Adam taking shots and left Clare and Eli alone to go join him. Adam's front foyer was crowded with people. The living room which was concitered the dance floor had drunk couples dancing to the fast paced music. In the kitchen there were people sitting around drinking. Adam made his way over to Eli and Clare, stumbling a bit.

"Okay, I know you guys are probably going to want to fuck tonight.."Adam started and Clare could feel the blush creeping up on her. "So, even though the bedrooms are off limits.. You guys can sneak into the guest room. But be safe, okay? We don't want any little Eli's running around. Right Clare?" Eli turned to Clare smirking.

"Uhm, yeah Adam.. No little Eli's.. Uh, I'm going to go get something to drink." Clare said while walking off with Eli following her.

"Remember! Use a condom,okay!" Adam called after them and Clare almost died of embarresment. Clare grabbed a bottle of raspberry flavoured vodka while Eli grabbed a beer. The tension between them was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

After a few drinks, Eli pulled Clare out to the dancefloor. "Eli, you know I can't dance very well." Clare said as Eli's hips started grinding against hers.

"I beg to differ,Clare. You happen to be a fabulous dancer when you're drunk." Eli smirked at her.

After a few moments of being uncomfortable,Clare finally just let herself go and enjoy dancing with Eli. A few songs later and Clare could feel Eli's obvious errection poking at her and she couldn't help but blush. Sure, she had seen Eli naked before but the idea still made her blush. She found it odd that someone like her could cause someone like him to get hard. Eli's lips soon attatched to her neck and Clare couldn't help but moan quietly when he bit down slightly. Eli quickly stopped dancing and lead Clare up stairs to Adam's guest room. Both Eli and Clare were blushing slightly, knowing what was going to happen in a matter of minutes.

As soon as the door closed Eli pressed Clare up against the back of it and attacked her lips with his. Clare's hands found their way to Eli's hair while Eli reached around the back of Clare's dress and pulled her zipper down. Clare's dress soon fell to the floor and she kicked off her zebra print heals. Clare pushed against Eli so he would move off her, and she took his hand and lead him to the bed.

Pushing Eli down on the bed, Clare crawled ontop of him, straddling him. Eli smirked up at Clare and she smiled at him, before tearing off his shirt. As soon as Eli's shirt was off, Clare's lips attacked his neck, sucking biting and kissing random spots. Clare's lips made their way past his colar bones and made their way down to his hip bones. Clare had always had a thing for hip bones. Clare bit down softly on his hip bones and Eli groaned loud, before lifting his hips up slightly. Clare giggled but soon pulled down his skinny jeans and boxers, freeing his cock.

Eli flipped them over so he was on top and wasted no time in getting Clare's bra and underwear off. Eli's hand moved inbetween Clare's legs and he smirked. "You're so wet already,Clare" Eli purred into her ear and she whined, wanting Eli to touch her. "Eli, don't be a tease." Clare pouted and Eli moved his middle finger inside of Clare, and she gasped. He inserted another finger and began rubbing Clare's clit with his thumb and she moaned,loud. Clare's breathing became uneven and her walls started to clench and unclench around his fingers. "Cum for me,Clare" he purred into her ear and began thrusting his fingers faster and rubbing her clit harder. Clare let out a loud moan and her back arched clean off the bed.

After riding out her orgasm, Clare smirked and crawled ontop of Eli. Her hands went to grab his cock to give him a handjob but Eli stopped her by grabbing her hand. "I don't care about foreplay, I want to fuck you right now,Clare" Eli said and Clare nodded. Eli went to grab a condom from the bedside table, but Clare stopped him. "It's okay,I'm on the pill." she said and Eli nodded. "Are you sure?" Eli asked and Clare just nodded and began kissing him.

Clare lifted herself up a bit and lowered herself onto Eli's cock, both of them moaning instantly. Eli's hands went up and started to play with Clare's breasts, twisting and tugging on her hard nipples. Each time Clare came down on him, Eli would thrust his hips up meeting hers, causing him to go deeper. "Fuck, Clare" Eli moaned and soon dropped his hand and rubbed Clare's clit as she continued to ride him. Clare moaned out in pleasure and Eli feared that someone would hear them.

Eli jerked his hips a little bit, causing him to hit a spot in Clare that made her scream out in pleasure. "Oh! Eli! Eli!" she called out and Eli groaned just at the sound of her moaning his name. "I'm about to cum." Eli warned Clare and began rubbing her clit faster, determined to make her cum before him. Eli felt Clare's walls clench and unclench around him and he let out a low sexy moan as they both came.

Clare collapsed on Eli's chest and soon rolled off of him. Eli wraped his arm around Clare and she cuddled up against him,laying her head on his chest. "You know this wasn't just sex for me, right?" Eli asked and began stroking Clares arm. Clare felt herself smile against Eli's chest and nodded. "So what does this mean for us?" Clare asked and Eli shrugged. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend." Eli said and kissed the top of her head. Clare smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Girlfriend" Clare repeated "I like the sound of that, boyfriend." Clare responded and pulled Eli in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
